The Journal
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: okay so the beginning of this is kind of boring but it will get better. Naoto starts writing in a diary in the 2013. Little does she know someone is reading it in 3013, let alone she is the one reading. Then the eleventh doctor and Amy Pond come looking for an anomaly, something is travel the time periods and is in two places at once. and Oh Gosh Yuu is a timelord!
1. Chapter 1

A girl with short blue hair and blue eyes was standing in a study. She had on a blue jacket, yellow tie and blue jeans along with a worn out blue detective's hat, when she found a blue diary. She opened it and read the first entry.

March 5, 2013

Rise-chan suggested I start writing in a diary a couple of days ago. It seemed kind of redundant to me, but she finally wore me down today.

I may as well start with this. My name is Shirogane Naoto. I'm 16 right now, about five foot nine, about 152 grams. I'm small for my age, my favorite color is blue and some people say I'm obsessed with my role as the Detective "Prince" but it is my job after all.

I don't think I be able to find something good to write in here, but who knows maybe I'll be wrong.

She closed the diary for a second.

"My hand writing, My name, my statistics," She said to herself. She opened the diary again and read the next entry.

March 6, 2013

Gosh, I still don't know what to write in here. I haven't been called out for any cases lately and nothing much really happens here in Inaba.

Maybe my life is actually slowing down a bit, maybe I can be a normal teenager.

Her best friend silently walked through the shadows of the study.

March 7, 2013

I spoke to soon. The Midnight Channel returned last night. The imagine was to blurry to get any details to who the person might be.

I have decided to start writing the weather pattern in here along with the date.

Right now, the rain doesn't seem to lifting any time soon.

She closed the diary.

"What you up to Naoto-Kun?" He friend asked. Naoto looked into her gray eyes. Her red hair was in pigtails and she had on an orange dress, white turtle neck and white flats.

"Oh, Rise-chan," She said, "I didn't see you there."

"Well duh, you seem so engrossed in that book, what is that anyway?" Rise asked.

"It's a diary," Naoto said, "But it's strange as well."

"How so?" She asked.

"It's in my handwriting," Naoto said, she showed her the first entry and she read it silently.

"Maybe it's a you from a different dimension," Rise said.

"That maybe," Naoto said, "But I highly doubt it."

"Look at the dates," She said, "they were only last month.

"In 2013," She said. "It's 3013."

"Exactly," she said.

"Okay, Rise-chan," Naoto shrugged.

Meanwhile in 2013, Naoto was there talking with Rise in the shopping district. She looked agitated by her friend.

"Rise-chan," Naoto said, "What I do with a diary?"

"Right your thoughts and how things are going," Rise smiled.

"This is the third day now you've been trying to get me to start one," Naoto said, "Why would I give in now?"

"Because, I know you already of something to write in for it," Rise said.

"I keep it locked up, that journal has been in my family for years and it has never been written in," Naoto explained, "I really don't want to start the trend."

"Oh, come on Naoto-kun," Rise said.

"Besides Rise-chan," Naoto said, "My family always seemed to be afraid to write in it."

"You don't seem to be the type to be superstisous," Rise said.

"I'm not!" Naoto yelped.

"Then give it a whirl!" Rise yelped.

"Fine," Naoto said. The two said goodbye and split up. Naoto went into her home and to the study, where she grabbed the blue notebook and began to write in it. After a little she had nothing to write so she went to bed.

Meanwhile in the Tardis, a woman and a man were chatting with each other. The man had brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a grayish suit, black shoes and a blue bowtie. The girl had long wavy hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue jacket, black skirt, white shirt and blue scarf along with black boots.

"So, Doctor?" The woman asked," Where to now?"

"Well the Tardis is detecting an anomaly in a small town of Inaba in the years 2013 and 3013," The man said, "The anomaly appears to be transporting itself simultaneously so it is in two places at once." He ran over to another part of the control panel.

"Two places at once, Doctor?" The woman asked, "I've heard and seen some crazy things with you, but this still seems impossible."

"Well then," the man said, "let's check it out, are you up for it Amy Pond?"

"Of course I am Doctor, "Amy said. The man pushed some buttons and the Tardis started to make a noise. It stopped and they walked out of the "little" blue box.

"Welcome to Inaba," the man said, "2013." Amy looked around; they had landed on the sidewalk of the shopping district. She looked at the man.

"Gosh, Doctor," She said, "where is this anomaly?"

"I don't know," He said, "But as the Doctor I do know it is here in Inaba."

"As The Doctor huh," Amy said, "So Doctor where do we start looking?"

"Well," The Doctor said, "it's probably something small, so it's highly likely that one of you humans have it."

"One of us humans?" Amy looked displeased. The Doctor ran off to the Shirogane estate, though she was surprised by the hyper doctor, Amy was close on his heels. He knocked on the door.

"Doctor, you can't just randomly go knocking on people's doors," Amy said.

"Of course I can," He said. He pulled out his wallet with the Physic paper in it.

"Okay, but you don't know who lives here," Amy said. Naoto answered the door.

"Who are you?" She asked, "Both of you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy Rose," The Doctor said, He pulled up the physic paper, "We are with the Inaba Police, can we come in?" His accent was british though he seemed to know the Japanese Languge and could speak it fluently.

"I'm not stupid," Naoto said, "I know everyone at the Inaba police and this say's you two are the co-owners of a Plumbing business." Amy started laughing.

"Can we come in, though?" The doctor asked. It started to downpour.

"What kind of person would I be if I left people out in the rain?" Naoto said. She let the two in, despite not know who they are.

"Thank you," The Doctor said. The two walked in, by then Amy was quiet. The two walked in and sat down on the gray couch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you two need something?" Naoto asked.

"Actually yes," The Doctor was all over the place, "first of all, there isn't a glowing crack anywhere in this house correct?"

"A glowing crack?"

"That was a strange thing to start off with there, Doctor."

"I am perfectly aware of that, Amy."

_Who is this guy? He's a total spaz, he's worse than Kumakachi._ Naoto thought.

"Still have no ideas what this anomaly looks like, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Of course not, but it is a thing, a thing in process, respect the thing," The Doctor said.

_He really is worse than Kumakachi, hopefully the two never meet, if they do that would be a disaster waiting to strike. _Naoto thought.

"So how are we supposed to find it exactly?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry what are you looking for?" Naoto asked.

"Something that is in two time periods at the same time," The Doctor said, he was rather direct about it.

"He doesn't appear to be flipping out," Amy said.

_Now I don't know what to think of her, she hasn't done anything like this doctor has, expect question him._ Naoto thought.

"Yes," The Doctor said, "Very odd indeed, of course if you think about, Vincent Van Goph never really did either, he fought back."

"What?" I asked. He was by the fireplace.

"This opens," He said quietly. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and in a burst of light opened the secret door to the study, then put it back in his coat.

"AW! There it is!" He yelped, "Let us be off!" Amy and he ran down into the study.

"Wait!" Naoto yelped, "What are you doing!" She chased after the two time travelers, but she was unaware of that at the time. The lights were off until Naoto turned them on. Amy jumped when they did, The Doctor, on the other hand, was already practically climbing the bookshelves.

"Hmm, I feel something odd in here," He said.

"What do you mean Doctor?" Amy asked.

"The anomaly must be in this room," He said.

"What are you talking about?" Naoto asked; she looked rather angry.

"AN anomaly, something that doesn't belong in this time," The Doctor said.

"You implying the impossible," Naoto said without hesitation.

"What do you mean impossible?" Amy asked, "I'd think not, nothing is impossible with this guy around."

"Seriously, time travel?" Naoto asked.

"Yep, want proof?" The Doctor said, "Would you like to see m spaceship?"

"Seriously Doctor?" Amy asked, "Oh well, what can I do." Naoto's curiosity got the best of her and she followed the strange pair out to the Tardis. The doctor unlocked the door and Naoto was second in. She walked right out and walked around the Tardis.

"Surprising huh," Amy said, "Bigger on the inside than the out, now come on!" Once again Naoto's curiosity got the best of her and she walked back in, Amy closed the door.

"Let's think. What time period, oh I know!" The doctor ran up to the control panel and it was a quick trip.

"Here we are, same place in 3013," The Doctor said.

"You are kidding right?" Naoto asked. The Doctor opened the door and she stepped out, this Inaba looked like it was the future.

"Not possible," Naoto said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Amy said, "but you just traveled through time." The Doctor walked out.

"This is all so strange," Naoto said. She saw herself walk by with the notebook.

"That's my notebook," Naoto said, "But is that really…?"

"I think she found the anomaly Doctor," Amy said.

**Yeah I know Short Chapter. **

**Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You two are part nutcase," Naoto said looking very unamused by the pair.

"Well I am anyway," The Doctor said.

_Just who or what are these people? _Naoto thought to herself _Are they even human? And just who is this Doctor really?_

"Well time to go back!" The Doctor yelped suddenly, "we need to find that notebook in 2013 as well."

"Oh gosh…" Naoto said. She walked back in the Tardis anyway. The Doctor and Amy following close behind her. And the next thing she knew they were back in 2013; back in the streets she knew all too well and wanted to escape.

"Hey Naoto-kun," a male voice said from behind her. She turned around to see the boy her age with blondeish spiked hair and grey eyes. He had a black shirt and gray jacket along with blue jeans and a pair of black shoes. He also had a silver nose piercing.

"Oh, Kanji-kun," Naoto said, "Hello."

"Where have you been anyway…" Kanji asked with a stern face, "Everyone is looking for you."

"Tell the others I said I'm sorry for worrying them," Naoto started to walk off towards her house.

"Hold it Naoto-kun," Kanji said grabbing her shoulder, "not good enough of an answer."

"It wasn't one, I do have the right to say what I want to say," Naoto broke his grip and walked home. She went in alone and to her study to write.

Meanwhile in 3013 the Naoto there was looking through the book when Rise walked down.

"Hey Naoto-kun, what's up?" Rise asked.

"a new entry appeared in the book," Naoto said, "it was slowly as if it was being written right then and there!"

"It seems to me you are more interested in that book then your friends right now…" Rise said.

"Sorry," Naoto said, she began to read the new entry out loud.

March 8th 2013,

I got visit by an odd paring calling themselves The Doctor and Amy Pond today, apparently they were looking for something that was in time periods at the same time; an impossibility, but I begin to wonder that… for I got to see the year 3013 and a spaceship that looked bigger on the inside than on the out.

Normally I wouldn't do an investigation on supernatural things like this… but it seems to be my only option right now.

And as for the Midnight Channel… it was a prank from a TV station… Yusuke-senpai discovered this when he realized his TV was on.

Meanwhile back in 2013, Naoto put down the notebook and her pencil, and then leaned back in the chair with her feet on the desk and her hands behind her head.

_Just how long will this last?_ She thought to herself. _The only other time I did a supernatural investigation was the murder case here in Inaba… and that started out as a normal case for me till I used myself as bait like I did… and even then… I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for the others… _she stared at the ceiling.

"Senpai… what am I supposed to do now?" She asked herself, "Can you tell me Narukami-Senpai…"

"Who am I kidding; life moved on for us without you…" Naoto fell asleep right then and there.

The next morning Naoto got ready for school with a half asleep attitude. Once she was in her uniform, she put on her hat, grabbed her bag and left for school. When she got there all the other students were chatting outside the building, spreading rumors and stories about the weekend like they did normally every day.

"Hey Naoto-kun," Rise walked up to her, "Why so glum?"

"Oh, Rise-chan," I said, "I was just thinking about the incident we found out about last week again last night…"

"I thought you were over it already," Rise said, "I guess I was wrong."

"I just want to forget it…" Naoto said, "But that would be denying the truth… and myself."

"Naoto-kun," Rise said, "after everything he did for us… the most we can do for him is to keep him close to us in our hearts now… we can't forgot him... ever."

"I know you're right Rise-chan, but," Naoto looked down.

"Remember why we did what we did last year, Naoto-kun?" Rise asked, "We did that to find the truth, and we shouldn't ruin that…" Rise smiled.

"Yeah…" Naoto said, "Thank you, Rise-chan," Naoto dried her tears and they walked inside.

After school Naoto walked up to the roof and looked over at the grounds from the roof.

"Did you lose someone close to you?" the Doctor had walked out of the Tardis he had flown to the roof alone. Naoto jumped and turned around to see him straighten his bow tie.

"What you?" Naoto asked.

"Well, did you lose someone?" He asked, "I mean if you don't want to you don't have to. I'm aware I'm a stranger to you."

_How literal _Naoto thought.

"Yeah I did…" Naoto finally said, "We found out about his death last week…"

"We?" The Doctor asked.

"My friends and I," Naoto said, "The one that had died was the leader of our little group... it was in a car crash…"

"Oh… sounds like you really cared for him," The Doctor said, "But how can you let it drag you down? Make you feel bad?"

"What would you know about my feelings!?" Naoto yelped subconinously.

"I lost the one I loved once to…" The Doctor said, "A long time ago." Naoto ran from the roof and to Junes where she stood in her normal spot looking out the window.

"Naoto-chan," The male voice was all too familiar to her. The person behind her however didn't look like the person she thought he was. His hair was blue and was long enough to cover his left eye and he had blue eyes, he was in a grey shirt, black jacket, black jeans and black shoes.

"Senpai," Naoto said with a quiver I her voice. She started to turn around but was stopped.

"Don't look yet," He said.

"Senpai," Naoto used the windows reflective surface to look at his face, "is it really you?"

"Yes it is," The blue haired boy said.

"You're aware the window is a reflective surface, correct?" Naoto asked, "and that I can see you?,

"Yes," He said, "Naoto-chan I need to say sorry." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away Naoto finally turned around and used her eyes to follow him.

_Was that person really Yuu-senpai? _Naoto thought to herself _He just didn't look like him at all, but his voice… it was defiantly the same._

"Woah, Naoto-kun, you look like you just a shadow, a ghost or an alien…" Rise said as she walked up to Naoto. Naoto looked at her.

"Is something the matter Rise-chan?" Naoto asked.

"No… I was curious to who you were talking to though," Rise said, "that Blue haired boy did you know him?"

"No… But I'm curious to who he really was…" Naoto said.

"Alright," Rise said as she looked out the window, "time to go home the sun is going down." Naoto nodded and two went to their homes. Naoto walked into the door and made Dinner then ate. Someone knocked on her door when she finished cleaning the dishes.

"Who is it?" Naoto called.

"It's me…" It was the boy from earlier.

"Doors unlocked," Naoto said. The boy walked in, closed the door and looked at a photograph in the living room. The photograph was of Naoto and a boy with silverfish grey hair at a ski resort. Naoto walked into the living room as he picked it up and smiled slightly.

"Would you mind putting that down sir…" Naoto said, "It's important to me… more than you can imagine…"

"Memories," He said, "Didn't Yosuke take it for us at the Ski trip last year?"

"What do you mean us?" Naoto asked. He put the picture down back where it was with a sad expression.

"I can't say that anymore can I…" He said.

"Just who are you really!?" Naoto half asked half yelped.

"You know my name…" He said as he looked her straight in the eyes, "Yuu Narukami…"

"How is that possible?" Naoto asked, "Yuu Narukami died in a Car Crash how can you be him?!"

"You really want to know huh," Yuu said, "Well then come here…" Naoto stood still and silent.

"Come on…" He said. Naoto gulped and walked up to him.

"Put your ear to my chest…" He said.

"What?!' Naoto yelped.

"Trust me…" He said. Naoto gulped again and put her ear to his chest. He heard something abnormal.

"Two heartbeats…" She said as she stood up straight and backed up slowly, "It isn't human at all." Yuu stared at her with a serious expression.


	4. Chapter 4

"Just who are you?" Naoto asked, "what are you!?"

"I already said who," Yuu said, "Despite my appearance now it is me, Naoto-chan…"

"Then something only he would know," Naoto said, "Tell me something only he and I would know!"

"Remember when somebody broke in here?" He asked, "The thief toke some objects you had made and you asked for help from me to get them back, making sure to make me promise not to tell anybody. One of the items was a radio that looked like a knife, the thief pulled it on you and me… Being unaware it was a radio jumped in to save you… that good enough for you?"

"Yuu-senpai…" Naoto said, "It really is you…" She ran up to him and gave him a hug. Yuu hugged her back and smiled as Naoto cried.

"Naoto-chan… listen to me here… nobody else can know I'm still here…" Yuu whispered in her ear.

"But why Senpai?" Naoto asked.

"I can't explain why right now," He said, "but I can't use my real either…"

"Senpai?" Naoto asked, "What name are you using then?"

"Ushinatta Shinjitsu," Yuu said.

"Lost Truth…" Naoto whispered to him, "it's like you are denying yourself…"

"Maybe I am…" Yuu said as the two let go, "Maybe I'm being forced to deny the truth... again…"

"Again?" Naoto asked.

"I should have had a shadow that was far different from what I got…" Yuu said, "Because I was so afraid of more than having to leave you all, I was more worried that you would all find out I'm not human… and grow afraid of me..."

"Senpai…" Naoto said.

"You only comfrimed it… but then it was gone… all my worries disappeared like snow in the spring when You ran to me Naoto-chan…" Yuu looked about to cry as Naoto dried her tears.

"Please don't cry Senpai," Naoto said.

"I have to say something," Yuu said as he dried his tears.

"You're an alien…?" Naoto asked. Yuu nodded.

"Good bye for a while, Naoto-chan," Yuu left the building.

_Are we really not alone in this universe? _Naoto thought _how can we be with Senpai having to hearts and looking different all the sudden, or is there another possibility? _

She sighed and went to bed.

In the middle of the night a loud crash woke Naoto up... she quickly got dressed and looked out the window. Outside she saw two figures chasing each other on the street, and pale light emitted from one for a brief second; before the other fell and the first ran off. Naoto grabbed a flashlight and ran downstairs. She ran outside and turned it on to see Yuu was on the ground. She ran up to him and woke him up.

"Senpai…" She said.

"Naoto-chan…" Yuu said quietly with his eyes closed.

"What happened?" Naoto asked.

"I don't know…" He said.

"Come on," Naoto helped him up, inside and onto the couch.

"Something is after you, isn't it…"

"No…" Yuu answered, "After someone else..." He closed his eyes again and fell asleep. Naoto fell asleep on the armchair.

The Next morning Naoto was awakened by a knock at the door; she quickly got changed into her normal clothes and answered it to see Rise.

"Oh, Rise-chan," Naoto said, "are you going to come in…?"

"I want to ask you something…" Rise explained.

"What is it?" Naoto asked.

"Senpai never died did he," Rise said.

"Huh, Rise?" Naoto asked. She never saw Yuu stand up. He stepped between them.

"Umm Excuse me but," He pulled out a pair of grey and yellow glasses and put them on, "what are you?"

"Who are you?" Rise asked.

"I believe I asked a question first," Yuu said, "You can't hide much from me… not with these anyway…" He pointed at his glasses.

"What is going on?" Naoto asked.

"There a back door?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah," Naoto said.

"Well time to run!" Yuu grabbed Naoto's wrist and the two ran out the back door.

"What is going on?" Naoto asked again.

"That wasn't Kujikawa-chan, Naoto-chan…" Yuu looked at her with his blue eyes. "Nor was whoever toke her form Human at all… a simple trick of the mind…"

"Trick of the mind?" Naoto asked, "But then how did you figure it out?"

"These glasses…." He said, "They emit sonic waves so anything with sonic waves are neutralized if the waves come in contact with them."

"Seriously?" Naoto asked.

"Yes," Yuu said as the two finally could slow down, "Please, Naoto trust me, I know what I am talking about…"

"Are you sure?" Naoto asked.

"I'm pretty sure I do," Yuu said

"Pretty sure?" Naoto asked.

"DALEK!" The doctor yelled in the distance.

"Run again!" Yuu yelped. The two started to run once again.

"Hey, Naoto-kun, what's with you two?" Rise walked out, "who's the guy?"

"Ushinatta Shinjitsu," Yuu said.

"They are going after those three humans!" The doctor yelped again from a distance away. Yuu turned around and say them.

"Well to run! Hurry get inside and hide!" He yelped. Rise walked into the building as the other two started to run away.

"Just where are we going?" Naoto asked him.

"Who knows…" Yuu said, "Just run!" The two had to stop at the Samegawa because Naoto was out of breath.

"I don't see how you are out of breath already…" Yuu said looking just fine. He then added quietly, "I guess you learn something new every day about the inhabitants of this planet…"

"What?" Naoto asked.

"Oh nothing…" Yuu said.

"Oh there you two are!" The Doctor ran up to them with Amy.

"Hey it's you!" Yuu yelped.

"Huh?" The Doctor asked, "Have we met before?"

"Doctor," Amy said, "not the time for this!"

"Oh right," The Doctor said, "Well you two are being chased by evil aliens! How fun!"

"I realized that a while back," Yuu snapped.

"Oh dang it so close," The Doctor said as he moved a little.

"Exterminate!" A machine sounding voice said from near the river. Naoto still seemed out of breath.

"Time to run again!" The Doctor yelped. Naoto stood up and the four started to run towards the school then to a mini forest park in the area.

"Almost there," Yuu yelped as he led the four through the forest.

"Almost where?" Amy asked finally.

"Don't question him!" The Doctor yelped. Yuu ran through a tree and so did the Doctor. Naoto and Amy were more dragged in by the boys. The inside of the tree was like the T.A.R.D.I.S but more silverfish colored.

"Made it..." Yuu said. Amy and Naoto collapsed right next to each other. The girls' breathing was heavy. The boys looked just fine as Yuu locked the door.

"OH GOSH I'M NOT ALONE!" The Doctor yelped as he looked around. Yu looked at him with an angry; almost evil expression on his face.

"You're still here?" Yuu asked, "Still going across time after what you did!" He walked up to him and crossed his arms.

"I'm amazed you survived!" The Doctor yelped and hugged Yuu; who seemed not to enjoy it.

"I wasn't ever on the field once," Yuu said, "I was too young to be…" The Doctor let go of him.

"Oh yeah… you were what, 52?" The Doctor asked. Yuu face-palmed.

"What?" Naoto asked.

"Does your friend there have two hearts?" Amy asked.

"Umm yeah…" Naoto was reluctant to say.

"Oh boy the Doctor is going to have a field day with him… I bet he's glad to see he isn't the only time lord left in the universe…" Amy sat up. Naoto sat up as well.

_So the Doctor really isn't human…_ Naoto thought.

"How did you survive?" Yuu asked.

"I ended the Time War…" the Doctor sat down on a chair, "By doing what I had to do…"

"And kill everyone in front of a child!" Yu yelped.

"52 is a child?" Naoto asked.

"They live longer than us…" Amy explained, "The Doctor is one thousand something years old…"

"Oh…" Naoto said. She tried to process it all in her head.

"Maybe the Daleks are after you!" The Doctor but his left index finger to Yuu's chest. Yuu moved his hand away from his chest.

"The Daleks are after everyone and everything…" Yuu said, "They have never gone after a single person before!"

"I have a question!" Naoto said, "If these Daleks were really after him… why didn't they attack last night when both of us were asleep?"

"That is a good question!" The Doctor walked up to Naoto, "It's possible something in that building scared it off."

"Did you see something odd around midnight last night?" The Doctor walked over to Yuu.

"Yeah… something attacked me…" Yuu said, "I couldn't see it because it was too dark... But I'm positive it looked human the split second I was able to see as it attacked me…"

"How did it attack you?" The Doctor asked.

"Light sparked from its fingers…" Naoto said, "I remembered seeing it through my window…"

"Oh really how interesting!" The Doctor seemed really excited about this, "Maybe it wasn't after you but somebody who looked like you!"

"Looked like me?" Yuu asked. He looked at Naoto.

"Me?" Naoto asked, "Why would something be after me?"

"Because you are special…" A woman's voice said. She sounded sophisticated.

"Oh, Margret, you're still in here?" Yuu looked over at some stairs as a woman began to walk down them. She had wavy blonde hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with gold buttons, blue shoes and a blue hat.

"Of course I am…" The woman said. She looked at he others, "My name is Margret."


End file.
